Nights like These
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: Inuyasha is a modern era Casanova and the only girl he can't get into her pants hates him, little does he know she likes him, till its to late. Lemons ltr InuXKag
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Author's Note: **I'm listening to Koda Kumi while I write this so there might be some mistakes.

_**

* * *

**__**Nights like These**_

_**Chapter 1- The Flight**_

* * *

"Here we are sir."

Looking at the cab driver, the man smiled. "How much?"

"Um..." the driver looked at the meter. "$23.46 Mister...?"

The man smirked, "Inuyasha... Inuyasha Isanti..."

The cab driver leaned back to look at the man, his hat almost shielding Inuyasha from view. "Well Inuyasha," he said as Inuyasha handed him the money. "I hope everything goes well where ever you're going."

"Thanks." Waving goodbye slightly, Inuyasha opened the car door and went to the trunk to get his luggage out. Slamming the trunk closed Inuyasha waved one more time and rolled his luggage into the airport.

> > > > > > > > >

Everyone took a glance at him once he entered. Women sighed dreamily whenever he looked their way, men glared at him as if he even dared to take their women.

Here he was, the most fashionable, most gorgeous, silver haired, doggy eared, bachelor in all of Kyoto flying off to Tokyo.

Putting attention back to the matter at hand, Inuyasha gave the lady who manned the desk, his trademark smile. This smile would make any woman easily fall for him. Just as he knew what would happen, the woman gave him a nervous yet shy smile that was accompanied by a blush as he gave her his papers.

"So Mr. Isanti..." the woman began as she read his papers. "Going to Tokyo?" Inuyasha nodded his smile still in place as he saw her type something into the computer. "Well," giving him his papers back. "Have a nice flight Mr. Isanti."

Nodding, Inuyasha winked. "Call me Inuyasha."

"All... right Inu...yasha," she giggled, her black, curly hair bouncing ever so slightly.

Giving her one last smile, Inuyasha let the man that was grumbling behind him move to talk to the woman about his own flight. Things were going great so far, now onto the flight.

> > > > > > > >

"So Kaggy-chan how was your vacation in Kyoto?"

"Great!" Kagome replied over her cell phone. "I never had a better time in my life. I had massages almost every day!" Kagome told her best friend Sango as she walked onto the plane and found her seat. "Everything has been going great so far."

Kagome knew Sango was smiling at the moment because she heard a male's voice talking in the background. "Well Sango... I better go; I can hear you are having a great time with Miro."

Kagome heard Sango choke. "Are you all right?"

"Um yeah... um I have to go Kagome, bye!"

Looking at her cell phone, Kagome giggled to herself silently as she put her phone in her pocket. Okay... I'm looking for 12 A... 2 A... 3 A... look away from the cute guy in front of you... 12 A... here we go. Pulling her duffle bag above her head, Kagome put it in the over head before she sat in the chair closest to the window. I hope everyone is happy to see me... I only told Sango I was returning from my vacation.

About 5 minutes later, Kagome turned her head when she heard an 'Excuse Me'.

"Hi," the man said. "I'm Inuyasha Isanti. Apparently we're seat mates."

"Um," This man is gorgeous! Damn! "Yeah I guess we are. I'm sorry, how rude of me I'm Kagome Higurashi." Putting her hand out for Inuyasha to take, Kagome did not expect for the man to drop his rolling bag and kiss her hand like some Casanova bachelor that wanted to either A: fall in love with you so you can live happily ever after. Or B: make you adore him so you can get in your pants. Right now Kagome was thinking he was the B type of Casanova.

Inuyasha let go of her hand and put his rolling bag in the over head before sitting beside her. "Well Kagome, nice to meet you. I hope our flight together will be a happy one." Giving her another smile Inuyasha looked ahead of him.

Man... he's gorgeous... handsome... and a... hanyou! Looking at his dog ears rather rudely, Kagome couldn't help but want to tweak them just to see if they were real or if they would twitch.

Inuyasha seemed to catch her stare and gave her a knowing smile. "Yes I am a hanyou. A Inu-hanyou at that. And yes you may touch."

Kagome didn't need another word said as she quickly grabbed his left ear and began t rub it. But before Inuyasha could say another word Kagome pulled her hand back and put her hands in her lap as she looked down with a blush.

Smirking, Inuyasha began to think. Hmm... maybe this flight can be a little fun with the raven haired beauty next to me. Could be a very... interesting... flight. "So your name is Higurashi, huh?"

Kagome glanced at him through her bangs but before she could speak the pilot began to speak on the intercom.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Today we are flying to Tokyo and I hope you all enjoy your flight. You may use your laptops and cell phones on this ride. Please put your seat belts on as we take off. When the seatbelt sign is turned off you may began to use the bathroom or move around a little."

A click was heard as the pilot turned off the intercom.

Putting on his seat belt, Inuyasha returned to his earlier question. "So, your name is Higurashi, ne?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes it is. Your Isanti correct?" He nodded. "So that means you own the Isanti radio station, television channel, and the supermarket?"

"Hm, I deserved that," Inuyasha gave her a wink. "But that's my brother. He's the president of all that. I just have to be apart of it, that's why I'm moving to Tokyo."

Moving to Tokyo huh? "I live in Tokyo. I'm just coming back from a vacation in Kyoto."

"Well Mrs. Higurashi-"

"It's Miss thank you very much." Kagome said as she showed him her left hand.

Kagome jumped as the plane began to shake and roar from the turbulence. When she figured out what it was she calmed with a sigh.

"Well Miss Higurashi, I hope to become your friend." Looking at her, Inuyasha gave her that trademark smile and he almost chuckled when he heard her heart sped up and a blush rose on her cheeks.

Kagome smiled to and nodded her head before she looked out the window. Not that much later she fell asleep.

Inuyasha watched her sleep like he was some kind of stalker. She was beautiful, sexy, and innocent from what he could smell. He was used to taking innocent women because they were usually the easiest to get into. Meaning they were easier to let him fuck them.

Maybe little Miss Higurashi... we will meet again in Tokyo.

> > > > > > > > > >

Kagome was jerked awake as more turbulence hit the plane as they landed. How long was I out? Even the voice in her brain was groggy. Kagome sighed through her nose as she looked beside her. What the hell is he doing?

Grabbing her laptop out his hands Kagome felt like she was going to scream. "What the hell are you doing, baka!" Kagome whispered none too lightly.

"What it's mine?" he replied innocently.

Kagome glared at him before looking at the laptop. Nope, it was hers. "I'm sorry," she said as she put the laptop fully in her arms. "But you see this?" She pointed to the fancy cursive letters: k H t. He nodded dumbly. "It stands for Kagome Higurashi Troika. As in Kagome Troika Higurashi?"

Inuyasha smacked his head, "I'm sorry I didn't see that. But you have my jacket."

Kagome followed his pointed finger to the middle of her legs, there it was. His jacket was nudged in between her thighs, almost as if his hand had been trying to touch her through her skirt. "What the-!" Snatching the jacket away from her legs, Kagome gave it to him and blushed. "Hm," she said embarrassed. "How did that get there! Haha... Haha... hmm..." Kagome put her seat belt on and stayed in her seat till the plane landed and it was time to leave.

> > > > > > > > > >

Sighing, Inuyasha's smiles soon turned grim as his little dreams of sweeping little Miss Higurashi off her feet were diminished once he saw Kagome trying to get away from him. But when he saw her at the bar in the Tokyo International airport his smile returned and his thoughts soon turned happy.

"Little Miss Higurashi! You waiting for a cab too?"

> > > > > > > > > >

Kagome stared off into space. She had just called her best friend, who she had found out was in exposed for the next couple hours thanks to her pervert boyfriend Miroku, so here she was waiting for her ex boyfriend Hojo to come and pick her up.

Taking another bite of her Peach Melba, Kagome waited for Hojo to call.

"Little Miss Higurashi! You waiting for a cab too?"

Turning around Kagome mentally shrieked when Inuyasha the Casanova B type came into view. Is he stalking me! "Um no," she replied once he sat down next to her on a bar stool. Kagome noticed that the his white blouse shirt that covered a gray t-shirt was wrinkled on one side. His dark blue denim baggy jeans the same as his shirt. "I'm ... ah waiting for my ex to come pick me up."

"Oh," Inuyasha looked her up and down. Her hair was down and the turquoise halter top showed off her... assets... very well. And the black, sexy, high heels that were on her feet made him shiver. "So an ex huh?"

Kagome nodded. But before she could say another word her cell phone played 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls. Kagome sang along (which made a tremor in Inuyasha body roar with delight) and opened her cell. "Hello?"

It's the ex... Inuyasha thought as he glared at the phone. This girl... this virgin girl seemed immune to his charm.

"Yes Hojo... I'll be out in a second... yeah... back at you... bye..." Does he always have to say I love you when we broke up two years ago? "I'm sorry Inuyasha but I have to go." Kagome grabbed her bag and left the bar to go and let Hojo get her stuff to leave.

Inuyasha sighed. There was something weird about that girl.

"Let me guess," the bar tender said with a smirk. "She rejected you..."

Inuyasha glared at him. "No one has ever rejected me and it's not starting now." Inuyasha jumped off the bar stool and walked off to get his stuff before he would catch a cab.

> > > > > > > > > >

Kagome smiled once she made it to her apartment.

"Do you want me to help you Kags?"

Kagome smiled, "Sure if you want. There's not much but thanks." Getting out of the car, Kagome fixed her skirt and went to open the trunk to get her stuff out.

"Kagome!"

"Kaggy-chan!"

Looking above her, Kagome smiled. "Hey guys, Shippo... Sango... can you come help me?"

Both people nodded before leaving the window they were currently yelling out of to go help.

"Thanks Hojo but you can leave now." Kagome told Hojo, he seemed a bit to rejected but she had broken up with him two years ago and he needed to get over it. Hojo left just as Sango and Shippo came out of the apartment building and helped her.

"Oh Kaggy-chan!" Sango squealed as she hugged her friend. "I have someone you have to meet! He'll be here later. Miro knows him. He said he'll bring his friend and brother. I heard his brother is absolutely gorgeous. It'll be you, me, Miro, Shippo, and three hot guys!"

"Hey!"

All three people looked up to see a frowning Miroku.

"Don't worry Miro," Kagome yelled back. We'll talk later okay?" Miroku nodded and watched as Kagome, Sango, and Shippo dragged Kagome's stuff into the apartment building.

> > > > > > > > >

"Little brother..."

"Fluffy..."

The two circled each other before stopping.

"I told you not to call me Fluffy. Only Rin can call me that."

"Well... Sesshomaru... you wanted me here for something?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Sit Inuyasha. We have to talk."

> > > > > > > > >

"So Miro... Sango... who are these guys?"

Miroku and Sango grinned an evil grin. "Well," Miroku began as he put an arm around Sango's shoulder. "Someone who just got here, his big brother owns a company and well... let's just say all three men are interested in you."

Kagome was about to answer, but for the third time today something interrupted her. It was the door bell. "I'll get it."

Waling to the door in her bare feet, Kagome nearly choked on her air when she saw who was at the door. "It's you!"

"Little Miss Higurashi!"

"You two know each other?" Everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha screeched as Kagome glared at him and Inuyasha grinned.

**_

* * *

_****_Author's Note:_** Tell me if you either like it, it's all right, or if you hate it. I want 5 reviews or more saying you like. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter Two – One hell of a night!**

"You know each other!" everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha nodded rather happily while Kagome nodded in misery as she crossed her arms right under her breast, making them lift a bit higher (making Inuyasha mentally lick his lips at the sight of her rather large breasts) and turned her head away from Inuyasha; her noise in the air and her eyes closed.

"Well," Inuyasha said as he cleared his throat and averted his eyes away from her breasts to her own glaring eyes. "Little Miss Higurashi... I sure am glad I found you here in little old Tokyo."

Kagome sighed through her nose before dropping her arms and slamming the door on Inuyasha to only stomp her way to her room in a huff.

"Kagome!" Sango said as a reply to her behavior like a mother and her child's temper tantrums.

Putting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, Miroku shook his head and made an 'uh ah' sound with his throat.

Sango turned to him and sighed before opening the door to see the three people staring at them like a couple of kids in the spinach isle. "Well... that didn't go to well... Sesshomaru nice to see you again..."

Sesshomaru just nodded with his un expressional face and nodded at Miroku before leaving with his friend.

"Tell Litt- Kagome that I'm sorry for whatever and I would like to take her on a _real_ date if she would let me..." Inuyasha told Sango as he sighed. "Goodbye..." Running to catch up with his ride, he bit his lip with his sharp teeth. _She won't ever like me will she? _

Shutting the door, Sango gave Miroku a saddened look, but before she could speak Kagome slammed her door open and stepped into the kitchen.

Growling, Sango stomped right on over to her as Kagome got a class of water. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Well," Kagome started as she told her, her story, of how the met, after she awoke and the bar incident.

Sango sighed a walked to her room with Miroku following after he gave Kagome a disapproving look.

_I need a drink... _Putting on her heels, checking her make up and grabbing her car keys, Kagome left her apartment to go the bar down the street.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Inuyasha chugged down the vodka he was currently drinking. Then mess that ha happened about 30 minutes ago was horrible. He – for some awkward reason that was unknown to him – liked Kagome. _Well not like, like_ he told himself. _Kagome is unlike any other girl I have either bedded or met. For some reason the way she doesn't take my charms really bugs me and I can't help but want to win her over. _Taking another sip of vodka, Inuyasha's ears swiveled towards the bar door and the smell of jasmine reached his nose, then the sight of her high heels, long, luscious legs, and her huge breasts came into view. _Little Miss Higurashi..._

_Oh no! He's here! _"Um hi..." she muttered as she sat down beside him and told the bar tender to give her a double Tequila. This was going to be a long night.

"Ka-go-me... you drink?" Inuyasha said in disbelief as he stared at her while she chugged the whole drink in one gulp.

Slamming (which she seemed to be doing a lot lately) her glass on the bar, she asked for another. "Only when things are going all to hell..." Grabbing the refilled drink she drank it slower this time but it was finished in three gulps.

"What's going to hell?"

"My love life..."

_SCORE! _"You know you never gave me a chance..."

She eyed him with a cocked eyebrow as her glass was refilled. "Should I? Cause I see you as the Casanova B type."

He coughed. "Casanova B type?"

"Yup," Taking a sip of her drink, Kagome smiled. "Casanova A: the Casanova that wants to fall in love with you and live happily ever after. Casanova B: the Casanova that makes you fall in love with him so he can get in your pants. Your Casanova B I presume."

The bar tender gave a chuckle as Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding? Little Miss Higurashi... do you really see me that way?"

She nodded simply.

Inuyasha gaped at her, mouth agape and his brain working tenfold as she sought words to voice. "I... ah... um... you... agh... ugh... uh..." Nothing came.

Kagome giggled as she took another sip, the Tequila getting to her a bit (she had never gotten drunk in her life even when she once had 20 beers and 4 glasses of Tequila, Vodka, Wine, Whisky, Rum, and Gin; she just passed out a couple hours after) but she kept her gaze at the still gaping hanyou.

"How..." he tried to say 'What the hell' but it couldn't come out. "Why...?" Was all he could muster as both women and bartender laughed.

"You just seem that type." Kagome giggled.

* * *

**Sorry**: Sorry that it's short, my brain is tired and so are my eyes. 


End file.
